The present invention relates to computer apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a control circuit for annunciator means for use with a computer apparatus or system.
In a computer system there are a large number of individual components the proper functioning of which is essential to the reliable operation of the computer, itself. Typically, many of the computer components rely on a relatively stable selection of voltage levels. To this end, a number of voltage regulated power supply units are incorporated into the component system. When such regulators fail, the operating units of the computer system dependent thereon must also fail. Inasmuch as each system includes a number of such regulators, it is important for a service person to be able to determine which of the regulators has, in fact, failed. To this end, there have been provided in the past, detector circuits connected to a light emitting diode or other small illuminating unit positioned adjacent the regulator to identify such a failure. Since such regulators with their indicating lamps are traditionally located deep within the inward parts of the computer structure, in order for an operator to identify the failed regulator before calling for a service person to come to make the necessary repairs, it is necessary for the operator to gain access to such inward parts of the computer in order to make the determination. It is highly desirable to have a proper identification made to the service person before he makes his trip to the site of the computer in order that he may bring with him the necessary replacement parts. Since most operators of the computer are not skilled technicians on the working parts of the computer, it is desirable to not give them access to the inner working parts thereof.